


Being kidnapped isn't always a bad thing.

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Swallowing, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n gets save/ kidnapped by Daryl and he decides to have some fun with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being kidnapped isn't always a bad thing.

"Let me go!" I argued to the man who had me over his shoulder as he ran. We ran into each other running from a heard of walkers. Now I was being abducted by this man. We came to a shed? He let me down and closed the door piling as many things as he could. I noticed a bat and grabbed it. The man turned just as I swung it at him. He dodged the attack and nocked me over ripping the bat from my grip. "What the hell?" The man whispered yelled at me. Covering my mouth with his rough hands. I slapped at it and we struggled. He got on top of holding me down. "Are you trying to get us killed!" I stopped. If I listened closely I could hear them. We were still and quite. I didn't trust the man but I sure as hell wasn't going to lure those walkers here were we have no where to get out from. The man sighed and relaxed and let his hands fall. Taking my opportunity I punched him in the gut and went for the door. He pulled me by my shirt ripping it my tits popping out. I was careful not to scream didn't want to get the walkers attention. He pushed me on my stomach, pulling my arms behind my back he tied it with rope. "I didn't want to do this but you're going to get us killed." Lifting me up he sat me down in a corner. "Let me go you redneck." I growled angrily. "I'll let you go when it's safe." He was looking outside through a small window. "We're safe here for now." He looked back at me. I glared at him with pure anger. If only I hadn't dropped my knife when we were attacked. I noticed he was staring at me his eyes changed color. There was pure lust in his eyes. I looked down at my body. My tits were out of the ripped shirt. I tried to cover myself but couldn't. "Fuck. Stop looking you disgusting pig!" I argued with him. The man looked to be in a trance as he walked over to me and massaged my tits. "Get your nasty hands off me." He pinched my nipples making me bite my lip. "You can moan if you want." He smirked. "Ass hole." I cussed. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue on my nipple and pulled back. The sensation that caused me serious wetness in between my legs. The man suckled my nipple nibbling on it, making me yelp. "Sh. We don't want the walkers to hear us do you?" He said in a whisper that made me shiver. His hands found their way to my shorts. He unbuttoned and unzipped them. His hands went into my panties. "What do you think you're doing?" He bit my nipple just as his hand found my clit. I jolted at sudden touch. He sucked and rolled the sensitive nub. My breathing was getting heavier and my heart beat was getting faster. "Like that?" The man was looking at me with his blue deep eyes watching me teasingly.

My back arched as he made me cum. I relaxed and he stood up. He unbuckled his pants, he pulled them down boxers included. His cock jutted out and hit his stomach. His size was amazing. He cold easily break me. I licked my lips I want him in my mouth. He palmed his dick a few times. "You want this?" He asked me. I nodded biting my lip. "Want to suck me off?" He ask. With that little twinkle in his eye. He was enjoying this and that only got me even angrier. But I wanted him badly. "Do you want it?" He asked again. Swallowing my pride I nodded. "I can't hear you." "Yes. I want your cock in my mouth. I want to suck your hard cock." I begged him. Chuckling he came over to me. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." I did as he said. He slapped his dick on my tongue a few times. I sucked him in my mouth earning a sweet groan from him. I tried my best to get on me knees that way I could suck him better. Like reading my mind he lifted me to my knees. "Now suck me baby." And I did. I swirled my tongue over his head and went down on him deeper. By the way he was breathing and bucking his hips I knew he was close. Seconds later he let out a loud moan and let his juice flow in my mouth. "Swallow my juice." He ordered. Swallowing it I looked at him with needy eyes. "Like I would let it go to waste." I referred to his hot cum. A growl came from him and he ripped at my shorts and panties. I didn't care about the clothing all I wanted was him inside me making me cum over and over. He rubbed his again hard dick and placed it at my entrance. "The name is Daryl Dixon." "Why are you telling me your name now?" I asked not caring for his name at this point. "Because honey that's what you're going to be screaming while I'm fucking you." He promised. "I'm Y/n." "Well Y/n get ready for the time of your life." He slammed his dick inside me and I moaned loudly. It's been so long since I had sex that this was just an amazing feeling. Daryl bit into my neck. I was sure that there would be a bruise there later but I didn't care. Daryl lifted me by my hips thrusting deeper into me. The small shed was filled with our moans and heavy breathing. Daryl flipped me over so I was on top riding him. God dam the moment he tied my hands behind my back. "Untie me." I said out of breath. "No. It's a real turn on to see you riding me with both hands tied behind your back." I swear I was going to give him the best riding of his life. Even with my hands tied.

Making myself as comfortable as possible. Rocking my hips a few times I looked at him. His eyes dark with lust. "Don't tease me now, Y/n." He said in a warning tone. What else could he do to me? He held me here against my will and tied me up. Now I'm in control. Biting my lip I started increasing my pace slamming my hips against his. "Move, Daryl. Rock your hips against mine." He massaged my hips and gripped them tightly . "Whatever you say." He started moving his hips up meeting mine. He slammed me hard on his dick hitting my sweet spot. "Fucking shit! Keeping hitting that spot." I moaned. "Cum for me. Let's cum." Daryl rubbed my clit vigorously. My orgasm exploded and I screamed out Daryl's name. "Daryl!" He pulled out of me and came all over me. We were tired and laid there for a few seconds waiting to catch our breath. Daryl cut the ropes setting my hands free. I sighed and rubbed where the ropes had been tied. I had bruises on both wrist but it was worth it. I tackled Daryl to the ground straddling his hips. "What are you doing?" Daryl asked looking up at me. "I think now it's your turn to be tied up." I told him with an evil smirk on my face. Daryl smiled. "Alright." Maybe being kidnapped by this hot redneck wasn't such a bad thing. 

End


End file.
